Dai Yaegashi
Dai Yaegashi (八重樫大, Yaegishi Dai) is a member of the Night Troop's Combat Unit. He is friends with Sen Kagemiya and Shu Akitsu, and is rarely seen without one of them.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 Appearance Dai is a short, teenage boy with brown hair. He dresses warmly despite the weather, and is usually seen in a winter hat and coat, jeans, and sneakers. Personality Dai does not appear to speak, and his expression does not change much. The only noises he makes are occasional grunts in shock. Even when he has a has a laughing expression on his face, no words come out of his mouth. Plot 'Gen's Funeral' Dai attends Gen's funeral with Shu and the rest of the Night Troop. He is also present when Shu confronts Sen about skipping the funeral. 'Challenging Yoshimori' In the wake of Gen's death, the Night Troop moves to Karasumori to prepare for Kokuboro's next attack. Nearly everyone gives Yoshimori curious looks, but Sen, Shu, and Dai seem especially interested in him. After spying on him in several instances, Sen openly challenges Yoshimori to a spar with the three of them.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 43 They begin before Yoshimori has a chance to refuse. Sen and Shu immediately run and hide, but Dai remains, startling Yoshimori with his ability to produce clones. Yoshimori quickly recovers and soon traps the real Dai in a kekkai, which eliminates the others. Shu tries to save Dai, but Yoshimori startles him with an attack, and Shu startles Yoshimori in turn by revealing his wings to escape. While Yoshimori is distracted, Sen slips behind him and presses claws against his throat, claiming the victory and insulting Yoshimori's abilities. Yoshimori triggers his zekkai armor to force Sen away, and angrily demands that they stop playing games, since one of their friends is already dead. Sen replies that Gen wasn't their friend, and that they have no chance of defeating someone that was strong enough to kill Gen. Yoshimori promises to take revenge for them, which only leaves Sen confused as they leave. 'Clash of the Deities' Dai is assigned to a five-man squad under Yukimasa sent to a forest to exterminate an ayakashi. However, they walk into a trap set by Gorou Ougi, who dumps a wounded Bear Deity in front of them. Enraged, the bear attacks, but is suddenly killed by another god-class creature that appears. Gorou attacks the monster, driving it towards Yukimasa's squad. In the resulting battle, Yukimasa manages to slay the creature, but he and Dai are the only survivors from their squad.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 185 Powers & Abilities Clones: Dai is able to produce several illusionary clones of himself, each armed with needles to throw at enemies. Trivia *When first introducing himself and his friends to Yoshimori, Shu says that he and Sen are both Ayakashi Majiri. Sen interrupts him before he can share the nature of Dai's abilities. *Shu and Sen later recognize their true talents lie elsewhere, and transfer to the Night Troop's Intelligence Unit to investigate Karasumori. Dai, however, remains in the Combat UnitKekkaishi manga, Chapter 168, and his next appearance is the first time he's seen without either of his friends. References Navigation Category:Suspected Jiugenka Users Category:Night Troop Category:Male Characters Category:Characters